Falling to Peices
by RedLil
Summary: After BOTL:Her blonde hair fell down like curtains. I held her there for what seemed like hours, longing for her to open her gray eyes and look up at me and smile. But I knew it would never happen.R&R WILL NOT CONTINUE!
1. Dreams

**A/N If you like listening to music while reading I would recommend **

**Everything you want by: Vertical Horizon for this chapter.**

Chapter One: Dreams

**PERCY'S POV**

_Sunlight peered through the darkness of the cave and flashed on her face. But most of it was covered in blood. Knowing I'll never feel her touch, or see her eyes._

_I cradled my hand under her head. Tears came streaming down my cheeks as I stared at her face. Her blonde hair fell down like curtains. I held her there for what seemed like hours, longing for her to open her gray eyes and look up at me and smile. But I knew it would never happen. _

_It's happening all over again, just like I saw. I let this sink in. She's dead, I kept repeating in my head like an old broken radio. _

______________________________________________________________________________

I bolted straight up from my ! I opened my eyes to find myself on the floor tangled up in sheets. I struggled to untangled myself, eventually succeeded and sat back up on the bed. I wiped the beads of sweat on my forehead and sighed. I looked down at the drachma on the floor under my desk. _Should l IM her?_ I looked at the clock, 5:16 _Maybe I should IM her later._

My head fell back into my pillow, I laid there for a while thinking.

**ANNABETH'S POV**

_The first thing I noticed was the pain in my ribcage. I wanted to scream out but it was as if my vocals were gone. The next thing I notice was, Kronos was in my dream his face wasn't the usual gold eyes. He had a look of terror, and his eyes were blue. It was Luke; in his hand was the scythe with blood at the tip of the blade. I looked around for Percy. What if he's hurt? I thought. I ignored the pain in my ribcage and turned around. Percy was staring back at me, his face was as white as paper. I started to walk towards him but the pain in my body over took me and a scream finally fell through my lips. I gasp and stumble; warm pair of arms caught me and gently put me on the floor. I looked into his green eyes and saw depression. Tears fell, dripping down his cheeks._

_"Everything is going to be okay," I whispered._

My eyes fluttered open. I took a few minutes to process this down. _What the heck was that all about_? I stayed in bed for a few more minutes trying to understand what the dream was supposed to mean. Maybe I should IM seaweed brain? But then again how would he know he's a seaweed brain. I decided to get up from bed and see if I can find an architecture book. When I finally found one and iris message appeared, it was Chiron.

"Hey Chiron" I said, he had a worried look on his face. I looked in the background and saw campers scrambling around putting on armor. _Oh no_.

"Annabeth, we need you at camp hurry, there's no time." He said

"Wait what's wrong?"I asked

"Kronos" He responded.

**(562 words)**

**SORRY IT'S SOOOO SHORT. DO LIKE IT? DO U NOT LIKE IT?** **REVIEW PLZ. IF U HAVE ANY IDEAS OF WAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT THEN PLZ TELL ME AND I'LL GIVE U CREDIT (IF I LIKE THE IDEA)**

**~Seaweedbrain249~**


	2. I get a unfriendly welcome

**A/N: IF YOU LIKE LISTENING TO MUSIC WHILE YOU READ I WOULD RECOMMEND ****EMERGENCY BY: PARAMORE** **WHILE READING THIS STORY**

Chapter two: I get a Friendly welcome….sort of

**ANNABETH'S POV**

Chiron didn't need to say anything more.

"I'll be there as soon as possible" I said and whipped my hand over the iris message. I put on my orange camp half-blood t-shirt and shorts. I sprinted out of my room and smashed into my dad.

"Whoa, where are you going?" he asked and caught me before I fell to the floor.

"No time to talk" I said and pushed past him. I could hear him call my name when I was already down the street. I sprinted until I was out of breath. I wasn't going to get there in time by sprinting. I pulled out a gold drachma, I flipped the coin to the streets and it sank right through the asphalt, then the asphalt darkened and started to melt into a pool shaped like a rectangle, it was red liquid. Then my transportation arrived from the liquid. The Gray Sisters taxi appeared in the parking space, I jumped in.

"Camp Half-Blood please" I said out of breath. The taxi swerved through the other cars. I ignored the sisters bickering to each other for who gets the eye next and laid my head back against the seat. I felt restless knowing the only place I felt safe was in danger. _Does Percy know? _I didn't dare call him I would attract monsters like flies to sugar. The taxi flew past hills, and trees until it stopped at a field of strawberries. Without a word I paid the sisters and flew up the hill.

After I past the border line I saw Camp Half-Blood, campers were running around looking for weapons and armor. Mr. D wasn't there; he must be with the rest of the gods. Chiron came trotting towards me.

"Thank the gods you're here Annabeth" he said and grabbed my hand and lifted me up on his back. He galloped over to the Big House. I got off Chiron when we reached the Big House, and walked in. Clarrisse, Beckandorf, Silena, and pretty much all the cabin leaders were there. I walked in and sat in the chair near Silena. There was an awkward silence for about a minute until Beckandorf interrupted it.

"So," He started "Why are we here anyways, I thought we were suppose to help other campers."

"You are" Chiron said "But the reason we are all here right now is we need a plan" Everyone looked at me. Chiron continued. "Kronos's army is on their way and we are all just standing here looking for weapons and armor.

"Where's Percy?" I blurted out randomly. Chiron looks at me and said.

"I was just about to get there" He looked around at everyone. "But first we're going to need to know where Kronos's army is." He paused then continued "That's why someone is going to have to get Percy" Again everyone looked at me. "He seems to be our strongest camper and can stall Kronos's army for a while and buy us enough time to get ready and well prepared and of course he's going to need some help, we need everyone we can get for this battle, I'll send a few more campers once we know where the destination of the army is at. But I can't guarantee it's going to be enough, but we need to try." When Chiron finished everyone was quiet.

"I'll do it" I murmured breaking the silence. Everyone looked up. "I just got here anyhow" I said. I stood up and started to walk out the door when Chiron said.

"Be careful child, Kronos's army is strong; let the gods be with you." I got out and walked towards the stables to find Blackjack.

"Hey Blackjack" I said "Do you think you can give me a ride to find Percy" Blackjack neighed and I fed him a few sugar cubes. _I guess that's a yes_. I got on Blackjack; he took off swiftly towards the sky with me clinging on to his mane. **A/N: If YOU LIKE LISTENTING TO MUSIC WHILE READING I WOULD RECOMEND** **Lifehouse - Broken**

**PERCY'S POV ****(TLO SPOILER) **

"The waves are so beautiful" Said Rachel her face facing the shore. We decided to hang out at the beach since we had nothing else to do. We've hanged out like every day during this summer. So many things happening at camp, Rachel somehow always finds a way to make me forget. But I haven't talked to Annabeth since she left me on Camp Half-Blood, and since my dream I've been thinking about her a lot.

"Hello Percy, you there?" Rachel asked waving her hand in front of my face. Snapped out of my thoughts I asked.

"Huh?" She laughed, she murmured something but I didn't hear, I decided to let is slide. I sighed and sat down on the sand, Rachel followed. She sat really close to me. I started to feel a little uncomfortable, our arms and hands were touching, I started to scoot away but the sand made it really hard to move without making it obvious. Then she did something that made me even more uncomfortable she laid her head against my shoulder. We stayed like that for a few minutes until it started to get a little awkward.

She lifted her head, _phew, _and squinted towards the sky.

"Why is there a black Pegasus flying towards us?" She asks and looked at me with an _I-knew-this-was-going-to-happen_ look.

"Wha-"I stared up the clear blue sky, and indeed there was a black horse with wings: about 15 meters away. Then I heard Blackjack's voice in my head.

_Yo boss _he said and swooped over us, and landed next to Rachel's car. _What are you doing here? _I asked turning around. _We're here to pick you up boss_ he responded. We? I thought. When I got a better look of Blackjack, I saw a girl with blonde hair and piercing grey eyes. Annabeth.

"Annaeth" I said. *no response* "uhhh….errr… what are you doing here?" I asked.

She looked past me towards Rachel.

"I'm here to pick you up seaweed brain" She responded. "It's about camp." That really got my attention.

"What's wrong at camp?" I ask. She sighed in frustration.

"There's no time!" She looked worried "We have to hurry I'll tell you on the ride there"

"Wait, where are we going?" Her eyes turned soft. "Kronos's army" _WHAT!_ "Percy, please" She begged. I turned towards Rachel. I gave an _I'm-sorry_ look.

"I guess you leaving?" She said.

"Yeah" I responded.

"Well" She sighed "Can you promise me something?" She asked.

"Sure, anything" I responded. _I wonder if Annabeth is mad cause' I was hanging out with Rachel? _ Just then **(A/N TLO SPOILER NEXT) **Rachel pressed her lips on mine for a few seconds. **(A/N TLO SPOILER ENDS)**_Yeah now I'm pretty sure she's mad._

"Be careful" She said and messed up my hair. I stood there shocked. I didn't dare look at Annabeth's face. Rachel turned around and headed back down towards her car. I looked down at my feet and walked towards Blackjack and the steaming daughter of Athena. I looked up and saw Annabeth's nostrils flare. She snapped her face away from me. I decided to let her cool off; I just hope she doesn't push me off Blackjack half way during the ride. Even Blackjack was silent. Gods I don't even want to know what Annabeth's thinking.

**A/N: FOR THE REST OF THE STORY (IF YOU LKE LISTENING TO MUSIC WHILE READIG) I WOULD RECOMEEND THE SONG ****Avril Lavigne - Fall To Pieces**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

STUPID SEAWEED BRAIN, KELP HEAD!!! GODS HE SOOO…URG!! _I could always take a car to Kronos's army and leave Percy behind right? Gods don't be stupid Annabeth._ Percy mounted on Blackjack in front of me. I wrapped my arms around his waist… barley, it's better if we were as far away from each as possible I think he sensed that too; unfortunately were only a few inches apart. *Mental sigh*I'm so tempted to push him off Blackjack.

**A/N: WAS IT LONG EOUGH? SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT ONE OF MY BEST WORK BUT I PROMISE IT'LL GET BETTER. THERE WAS A LOT OF PROBLEMS WITH IT AND I HAD A TON OF WRITERS BLOCK WICH DIDN'T HELP. PLEASE R&R.**


	3. The PreWar

Chapter 3: A Fake War

**MUSIC: ****IT'S NOT MY TIME- THREE DOORS DOWN**

**# OF WORDS: 2,195**

**Thank you for all the reviews so far, anyway on with the story.**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

We flew through the starry black sky. The grass and trees below us looked like green carpet. Percy fell asleep after I told him the plan we were going to do; his head was on Blackjacks mane, drooling like a dripping faucet. I sighed, thinking about the dream I had. I tried to shove it out of my mind but it ends up poking its way into my thoughts. Then I thought about the incident with him and Rachel. Anger started to boil inside me. _Why do I care, it's not like anything is 'happening' between Percy and I, but somehow I do care._

I heard a small neigh from Blackjack, I looked down. Demi-gods, Laistrygonian giants, Dracaenae in full battle armor, Telekhines and Hellhounds were all in a group heading towards camp. We've finally reached Kronos's army. The total number of monsters was scary. I looked around for Kronos but had no luck. _That's weird, why is he not with his army?"_

"Percy," I whispered. I waited for about a minute and saw that he was still drooling.

"Percy," I whispered a little louder. *No response* Frustrated I yelled,

"SEAWEED BRAIN," He jumped up so high he almost fell off Blackjack. Once he got his balance back he turned around and glared at me. I kept a straight face but I was bursting out laughing inside.

"What?" He said through gritted teeth. I pointed down towards the army, I saw his eyes widen. "That's the army I'm suppose to distract!"

"Errrr… Yeah" I stared at his worried eyes. "It'll help camp, and you won't be the only one fighting, Chiron's probably sending campers to fight right now." I added. He looked down at the army; he nodded as if saying he's ready, Blackjack swooped down and landed about thirty yards away from the army. I dismounted Blackjack and Percy did the same. I looked at the monsters in front of us and thought of a battle plan.

**MUSIC: **_**Citizen Solider- Three doors down**_

**PERCY'S POV**

I jumped off Blackjack after Annabeth. "_Keep close okay Blackjack", _I said.

"_No prob. boss" _he responded, with that he took off towards the sky leaving Annabeth and I.

"Ready, wise girl?" I asked. She nodded, and started forwards, I followed. I could feel my heart banging against my chest. I pulled out riptide and Annabeth took out her knife. We broke out into a run; a few of the demi-gods noticed us sooner than the monsters. They had a suspicious looks on their faces; I knew they were wondering why Annabeth and I were the only one there. There were about ten demi-gods but only three ran towards us. I noticed one of them used to be in the Hephaestus cabin, I felt bad that he turned to the Titians. The boy lunged at me with his sword; I slashed it away with riptide. He was pretty good since he looked about three years younger than me.

He swung his sword towards my head but I ducked. I Shoved riptide forward but he dodged. I looked towards Annabeth, she seemed okay with the demi-god she was fighting with. I looked back at the boy I was fighting only to realize he was half-way to stabbing my stomach, I dodge just in time. A sharp pain slashed across my back, I turned around to the third demi-god with a smirk on her face.

**MUSIC: ****You found me- Kelly Clarkson**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

_This boy just won't give up! _ We dodge our lunges and attacks for about ten minutes until I heard a yell. The boy looked towards the sound and I took my chance. I kicked his sword so that it flew about five feet; he snapped his head towards me. I hit his head with the butt of my sword so hard that he fell backwards and slammed his head against a hard rock. I heard a crack and I saw his body go limp. I felt as cold as ice.

I heard another yell and I looked towards Percy fighting two demi-gods, he had a cut on his leg and back. I ran over to the demi on Percy's left, his back was facing me so I snuck up on him. I was a yard away when I flung my knife towards his back.

**MUSIC: ****Pressure- Paramore**

**PERCY'S POV ***_**FLASHBACK**_*****

I turned around to a girl with a smirk on her face. She had blonde hair, and stormy gray eyes, that was piercing through me. I thought it was Annabeth until she tried to cut me in half. Another pain sliced through my leg from the other demi-god. I yelled in agony. I raised both hands in the air as if in surrender.

"Wait!" I yelled. Both half-bloods paused and stared at me; I took my chance and hit the girl in the head with the butt of my sword, she fell back unconscious.

*****_**END FLASHBACK**_*****

I turned around to the other demi I was fighting with, but his face was pale white as he looked down at the knife sticking out his stomach. He fell on his knees and sunder to the floor; I sadly looked down at his pale body. I looked back up and saw Annabeth on her knee's with tears in her eyes.

"Annabeth," I called and ran over to where she was sitting. "Are you okay?" _That was a stupid question._ She shook her head.

"I can't believe … what have I done?" She whispered. "I guess I wasn't thinkin-"

"PERCY BEHIND YOU" I heard a voice scream. I turned towards the voice and saw Selina, Clarisse, Beckendorf, and many more campers running towards us. _Finally help comes._

"PERCY, WATCH OUT!" Selina yelled again. I turned towards the army and saw that the rest of the demi-gods and all of the monsters were heading in our direction. I got up and ran towards the girl I knocked out, Annabeth followed. The girls blonde hair was spread out like a fan on the grass, I heard Annabeth gasp.

"She used to go to camp; she was a daughter of Athena, …umI think her name was Tabitha." _Was?_

"You know she's still alive right?" Then an idea popped into my head. "We should take her back to camp." She gave me a surprising look

"That's a dumb idea" She commented. _….thanks._ " She obviously left because she dosen't want to be at camp." She said.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" I asked. I looked at the army running towards us "We need to make a quick decision!" I said.

"Well….Well _well we could_-" She muttered something so low I couldn't hear,

"What?" I asked again. She sighed.

"Let's take her to camp, maybe we can change her mind about staying with the titans, though I doubt it" She muttered, I knew that's not what she originally said before but I let it drop for now, otherwise were going to be diner for some hungry monsters. I picked up Tabitha. "_Blackjack are you there can you pick us up."_I asked_. _I looked at the army decreasing the space between us. " _And quick"_ I added. Beckendorf came to my side and stared at Tabitha. He shook his head.

"You, and Annabeth have to get out of here, apparently Kronos knew you were coming, he has a whole other army building up. Our plan to distract didn't work" I looked at the amount of monsters and Halfbloods that were in the army heading towards us. _How many soldiers could the man have?_

"What about you and the campers?" I asked. He gave me an _are-you-serious_ look.

"Percy have you even seen yourself?" he paused then continued "You have a huge cuts on your back, arms, and legs I think you need to rest before the real war, we'll be fine, these are easy monster to kill, and the turned demi-gods should not be a problem." He had a confident look on his face, I nodded.

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked

"Right here" She responded and went to my side. I looked up at the dark sky and saw a black dot becoming bigger. Blackjack plunged to the ground and landed swiftly on the grass. Rain drops started falling from the sky, and then it started to pour. _Why now Zeus_.Lighting started to strike.

"_Three boss?" _Blackjack asked.

"_Can you carry three?" _I asked.

"Yes_ but I won't be very fast_" He responded.

"_That's fine" _I said, and gently laid Tabitha on Blackjack, and rested her head on his mane. I mounted behind her and pulled Annabeth up as well.

**MUSIC: ****Don't tell me- Avril Lavigne**

**ANNABETH'S POV  
**

I swung my legs over Blackjack while holding on to Percy's hand, but I accidently hit him in the head with my foot.

"Ow!" Percy rubbed his forehead "Gods wise girl."

"Sorry" I said, and wrapped my arms around his waist. Blackjack broke out into a run and headed for the stormy sky. Percy was perfectly dry, but I was soaking wet. _No fair._

"Here grab my hand" He said while reaching for my hand.

"What?" I asked and jerked my hand back, though I kind of wanted him to hold my hand. He chuckled.

"So you'll be dry wise girl" He grab my hand, and I could feel all the droplets pull away and fall, it was like there was a bubble between me and the rain.

"Thanks for saving my life back there; I know it must've been hard." I heard Percy yelled over the noise of the rain as we were settling towards camp.

"I've never killed a half-blood before and I know it's not going to be the last, I guess that little war must've woke me up, of how it's going to have to be." I paused then continued "But don't get any idea's I'm still mad at you" I warned. There was silence except for wind whistling in my ear and the rain pouring down. We silently arrived at camp, campers were still preparing for battle the rain stopped once we reach Thailia's tree. Everyone stared at Tabitha as Percy and I carried her to the big house. We walk through the doors and saw Chiron talking to a camper, but stopped when he saw Tabitha.

"Ah, Percy, Annabeth I'm so glad you made it back" He said still eyeing Tabitha. "Um… I see you found Tabitha, where was she?" He asked.

"She was with Kronos army" Percy responded. Chiron's eyes fell.

"Very well, I thought she was held hostage but I guess not" he paused as if going back o a memory but he continued after a few seconds " please give back her bunk in the Athena cabin, she needs to rest." Percy and I started to carry Tabitha out of the big house when Chiron called for Percy.

"I just need to talk to him for a few minutes; can you take Tabitha to your cabin?" He asked. I nodded and carried her out. _I wonder what Chiron was going to say to Percy that he doesn't want to say to me?_

**PERCY'S POV**

I walked with Chiron to a corner of the room.

"Percy I don't know how to tell you this but Kronos found out about our plan and –"

"He's already building up a new army, I know Becendorf told me" I interrupted. "Where are they?" I asked.

"They're returning back to camp, they should've killed most of the pre-army but I'm not sure" He responded. "But Percy why'd you bring Tabitha here, that was risky" He said. _Dose he not want her here_?

"I just thought that there was a possibility that we could change her mind about staying with Kronos, besides we lost a lot of campers because of him" I said. Chiron looked down.

"Y_ou can never change a Titan"_ He said.

"We can still try" I said.

"I know, which is why I'm letting you keep her here, but keep in mind" He paused "She joined Kronos because she wants Olympus destroyed, she tried to kill you did she not?" He asked, I nodded and he continued. "You brought her back to the place she wanted to leave in the first place. It's not going to be easy but you might be able to convince her" He said as he left the big house.

**MUSIC: ****Into the Rush- Ally& Aj**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

I laid her down on her used-to-be bunk and climbed into mine. I must've fell asleep because the next time I opened my eyes sunlight slid through the windows. I sat up and looked over to Tabitha's bunk. _Thank gods she's still knocked out. _I slowly got up and walked over to the windows, it was a normal sunny day but I knew worry was all over. I walked over to my desk and pulled out a book, but I accidently knocked a bunch of pencils over, they crashed on the floor. I heard a gasp and snapped my head over to her bunk. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Where am I?" I heard her whisper.

**SRRY, THE STORY WILL GET BETTER, I WOKE UP AT FIVE TODAY CAUSE' WERE GOING ON A TRIP THAT IS A 7 HR DIFFERENCE FROM WHERE I LIVE SO, WHEN I WOKE AT FIVE IN THE MORNING THEN IT WOULD BE 12 IN THE AFTERNOON OR WHERE I'M GOING TO SO I'M A LITTLE TIRED. ANYWAY WAS IT LONG ENOUGH? WAS IT GOOD? WAS IT NOT? SRRY IT WASN'T MY BEST CHAPTER. ALSO SRRY THERE ISN'T MUCH PERCABETH BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE A LOT, PROMISE. PLZ REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW IF I SHOULD COTINUE OR NOT. PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!! (IF U HAVE ANY IDEAS OF WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT THEN TELL ME IN A REVIEW OR MESSAGE, IF I GO ALONG WITH THE IDEA THEN I'LL GIVE YOU CREDIT!)**

**~seaweedbrain249~ ()_()**

**(* *) **


	4. AN Please Read

**A/N: SRRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED CHAPTER 3 IN A WHILE I WON'T UPDATE CHAPTER FOUR I A WHILE EITHER. SINCE ITS SUMMER I'M GOING ON A TWO WEEK VACTION I'LL TRY TO WRITE IF I CAN, BUT IT'LL BE HARD. HOPED YOU LIKED CHAPTER 3!!!**

**() ()**

**(** ) ~seaweedbrain249**


	5. IMPORTANT!

**HEY IT'S SEAWEEDBRAIN249 **

**Um well I don't think I'm going to continue this story, I know it says it in the summery but I'm just pin- pointing it out. I know it's a little late to be posting this but ahh heck with it. If you have any ideas about what should happen next plz tell me, because I have major writers block on this one. If you think I should continue plz tell me. **

**~seaweedbrain249~**


End file.
